Get Real
by nera
Summary: Sg1 goes though that mirror thing again.Dumb,dumb story I wrote.


**Get Real.**

**Aurthor:Nera**

**Rateing:G**

**Summary:Sg-1 goes though that mirror thing again.Dumb story I wrote.**

**Catagory:Humor.**

**Disclamier: I don't own any Stargate.Sniff.**

**A/N:I haven't seen any of the episode's were the mirror was in it.I've only ****read the transcripts.So,if I get any of this wrong,I'm sorry.Read on!**

* * *

**On some planet,inside some temple:**

"Hey Jack.Look what I found".

"What? Oh,no.That is not what I think it is,is it?".

"Yeah,it is".

"What's it doing here?".

"Don't know".

"Quit messing around with it,before..."

Too late,Daniel goes though it.

"You do that.Sam,Teal'c let's go".

They go though,guns ready.

* * *

Sara was in her room with her sister when a man came out of her body length mirror and land on the floor.Both girl's jumped when he did.They had a few second to take him in when another man came though.He triped over the first man and fell beside him.After the second person came a woman she also triped and landed on top of the other two.After her came a big man,he somehow step by them all and stood beside them.Sara couldn't help but look back at the mirror and expecting someone else to come though it.She was relieved when no one did.But her brain was still frozen.She knew who these people were the moment she saw them.Her sister knew them too and stared.They watched as they picked them selfs up off the floor.

"I told you not to mess around with that thing" Said one of the men.

"Sorry" replied the man with glasses.

Then they seemed to see them.

"Hi" Said Jack.

The two girl's stared and then "Hi" said one of them.

"Hi,My name Daniel--"

"Jackson" Finished one of the girl's.

" You know who I'am?".

"Yeah" One replied,she didn't sound sure of herself "I'm Sara and this is my sister Jenney".

"Nice too meet you" Replied Daniel "If you know who I'am,do you know them?"

Sara was slowly breaking into a smile.

"Colonel O'neill,Major Carter,and Teal'c".

"That right,How do you know our names?" Replied Jack.

"You've got to be kidding!" Said Jenney speaking for the first time.She turned to her sister.

"Explain".

"Umm.I think it has to do with the mirror.Duh".

"What mirror?".

"What do you know about the mirror?" Asked Jack.

" Not much,except that it takes you to a different dimension".

"Maybe" Replied Jack.

"Yep.That's him" Said Jenney.

Sara chuckled while SG-1 looked confused.

"What else do you know?" Asked Daniel.

"Hold on.You accept that your in a different dimension right?" asked Sara.

"Yeah,It's not our first time" Replied Jack.

" I know" Replied Sara.

"You do? Then.." Said Daniel.

"Alright in this dimension your life is a TV show that I watch".

" What?" Asked Jack.

"It's called Stagate SG-1".

Now it was SG-1's turn to stare.

"Your kidding" Said Jack.

Sara smiled and then pointed to a wall "Look behind you".

They turn and looked on the wall,it had pictues of different types but one stood out.It was a poster made by hand,cut out's of there pictures tape together.One showed Jack staring into the camera with a hat on,Sam's was the same without the hat,Teal'c's picture showed him with one of his small smiles,Daniel's was another staring in the camera.The general's picture was there to along with Jones,and Dr.Fraiser's.But one of the pictures was making Sam blush a little,while the Colonel gave a small grin.It showed Sam and Jack kissing.Jack had his arm half way around Sam.Sara couldn't help it she started laughing as she saw there faces,Jenney smiled.

"You two kissed?" Asked Daniel.

"Guess I should've pointed to the other one" Said Sara,she pointed above her closet door.This time it was a poster,it showed all of them just above there necks.

"So,it true?" Asked Jack.

"Yep" Replied Sara.

"Wow" Said Daniel.

"Yeah,I'm a TV star.Is it a good TV show?" Said Jack.

Sara smiled and then looked at her watch.

"Why don't you see for yourself" she picked up a control and turn on a

TV sitting on her were on.

" Give it a second" Said Sara.

"This should kill them" Said Jenney softly to her.

"Hush,here it is".

They watch the TV.

On TV:

SG-1 and Hammond are watching a screen that shows a beach.

Cater:Probe indicates a sustainable atmosphere.Temperature's 78 degress fareheit,barometic pressures normal.

Daniel:No signs of civilisation.

Carter on TV and the Carter in Sara's bedroom:P4X884 looks like an untouched paradise.

Nobody says anything.

Back on TV:

Teal'c:Appearances may be deceiving.

O'neill:One man's ceiling is another man's floor.

Daniel: A fool's paradise is a wise man's hell.

O'neill:Never run with scissors?

Sara gave a small laugh,which cause Jack to grin.

TV:

Hammond:Were you trying to make a point Major?

Carter: Yes sir.We should perform a standard recon mission.

Hammond:Very well.You have a go.

O'neill:Mmm! Mineral survey.My favourite.

Hammond:Colonel.

O'neill:I know,General.It's all fun and games untill someone breaks a nail.

Scene:Gateroom

O'neill: Au revoir,mon general.

Teal'c: I am unfamiliar with that term O'neill.

O'neill and Jack who is in Sara's room:Av revoir.It's French.It mean ciao.Ciao means adios.Auf wiedersehen.Sayonara.Which all very loosely means...

Jack in Sara's room stops and watches.

TV:

They go though the gate and step back in the gateroom.

O'neill: Goodbye?

Hammond:Stand down.What happened?

O'neill:What happened?

Hammond:That's what I just asked you.Will someone please explain?

Carter:General,we just left.We went through the gate and we came back...here.

Hammond:Major,you've been gone over 15 hours.

The music and titles come on,which they watch then after they go to comercials Sara mutes the TV.

"I like the music" Said Jack after a mintue.

"Cool isn't it" Said Sara.

"I remember that mission.Urgo" Said Sam.

"Oh yeah,now I remember" Said Daniel.

"I've seen this one so that's why I wasn't watching it" Said Sara.

"Well out of all the different dimenison we've been to.I like this one" Said Jack.

"We still need to fuigure out how to get back to our dimension" Said Sam.

"Yeah,Yeah.You can start checking out the mirror.Is it a big hit?" Said Jack.

"Would you like to see the web site?" Asked Sara.

"Sure!" Answered Daniel and Jack at the same time.

"Daniel help Sam".

"Hey!".

"You can see it later".

Daniel mutters sonething then goes over to the mirror.Sara sits down at her desk and goes online,then going to her links she goes right to the site.

"I'll bring up the actors who play you".

"They look..."

"Like you? Well here there're very different".

"Like?"

"The guy who plays Teal'c smiles.Here's you.Or Richard Dean Anderson."

"What's our names here?" Asked Daniel.

"Well,Sam's played by Amanda Tapping,Christopher Judge is Teal'c,Don S Davis plays Hammond,and Daniel's played by Michael Shanks.Wasn't you watching the credits?".

"Sort of" Replied Jack looking at the compter.

"Do you have a favourite episode?" Asked Daniel.

Sara smiled "Does the words'Window of opportunity'mean anything to you?".

"No".

"It's the one I like best I think".

"What happens?" Asked Sam.

"It's where Jack and Teal'c get trapped in a time loop".

"That your favourite?" Groaned Jack.

"Yeah! You were golfing though the gate".

"What?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah me and Teal'c kind of hit a few ball though it".

Sam smiled shook her head and went back to work.

"But...I like the other thing you did.Along with a million other people" Said Sara glaceing at her sister who smiled back.

Jack frowned "What other thing?".

Sara glaced at Sam then back to Jack hopeing her got it.He didn't.She sighed.

" 'Excuse me George' 'Colonel what are you doing out of your uniform?' 'Handing you my resignation' " Sara replied grining.

She smiled as Jack remember what happend after,then Sara and her sister busted out laughing.Everyone expect Jack looked at them like they were crazy.

"You resigned?" Asked Daniel.

"Not really".

"What did you mean by that?" Asked Sam.Jack looked nervous.

Sara leaned against her desk and rested her head in her hand and casually smiles "Nothing".Jack sighs,and Sara winks at him then looks at her sister telling her by look not to say anything else.

"What about you?" Asked Daniel.

"Well Sara's your fan,I don't really watch it" Replied Jenney.

"Oh.Got it!" Daniel said.

Sara turned and saw his hand go though the mirror.

"Cool"

"We're going to go back to our dimenison right?"Asked Jack walking over.

"I think so" Said Daniel.

They stood there for a few seconds.

"Or you going to draw staws or something?" Asked Sara.

Jack grinned "No.It was nice meet you".

"Yeah you too"

"Take care of yourselfs".

"You too".

Sam,Teal'c and Daniel go though,Jack stops.

"You would happen to know if aliens extist here do ya'll?".

"No.but If there are,I'm sure someone out taking care of it".

"Right.Thanks for not saying anything about... you know".

"No problem.Although I wish you can be with her.You two make a good couple".

"Hmm.Well,bye".

"Bye" They said then he went though.

After about a mintue she went over and touched the mirror,it was back to being a mirror.

"Well.That was interesting" Said Jenney.

"Yeah.None of our friends our going to believe us".

"Yeah.Should we break that thing?"

"I don't know.Maybe".

Then Sara grabbed a notebook and a pen and began to write.

"What are you doing?".

" I was thinking,It makes a great fan fiction,doesn't it?".

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: This was based half on a dream I had.All right,tell me what ****you think.R&R.Bye! Sorry about spelling and grammer.**


End file.
